Duck and Cover
by Snow Duchess
Summary: Immediately following the finale, Spencer breaks the news to her family that she's moving in with Ashley. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere._

_Summary__: Takes place immediately after the finale. I originally wrote this back when the episodes were airing in France, so now I can finally post them without the whole spoiler drama._

* * *

**Duck and Cover**

Spencer couldn't stop smiling as she gazed at the colorful little shells attached to her shiny new loft key. The loft she'd be sharing with Ashley. The girl she loved more than words could do justice to. Yes, the blonde felt that grin wouldn't be leaving for quite a while.

"Do you want to tell your parents now?"

Of course, Spencer has been wrong before. Not only did her smile leave, it _ran_ _away_, replaced by a look of horror.

"Um…"

"We don't have to," Ashley assured, amusement ringing in her voice.

"No, w-we should. Now is perfect." Spencer swallowed. "…do you think they're drunk yet?"

"Since I don't think it'd make the best impression to break out the alcohol I'm not legally old enough to have, I'm going to say no. But I could spike the chocolate fountain if you wanted…"

The blonde seemed to consider that before shaking her head. "…no. I'll just…tell them." Her throat tightened. "Oh god."

"Breathe, Spence."

"Breathe?"

"Breathe." Ashley put her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "It'll be okay."

Spencer nodded. "It'll be okay," she echoed in a whisper. Blue eyes shot up to meet brown. "You sure?"

Ashley flashed a bright grin. "Absolutely."

With the brunette's comforting touch on the small of her back, Spencer took a deep breath and headed into the dining room. "Um, Mom, Dad, and…uh, everyone…I kinda have some news I want to share with you."

"You're pregnant!" Glen declared, pointing a teasing finger at his sister.

Spencer laughed. Leave it to Glen to break the tension. "Yes! I am."

While the party guests snickered at the blonde's zealous response, Ashley donned a strange expression and glanced down at herself. Her grunt of puzzlement earned her a smack on the arm. "Hey!"

Throwing a playful glare at the girl next to her, Spencer resumed her announcement. "Well, I've decided to go to UCLA." Seeing nods of support from her family and friends, she braved onward. "And…instead of living in the dorms…"

"You want to stay at home?" Arthur guessed a little too hopefully.

"Uh, no? No, no." The young blonde gave a nervous chuckle. "Um…actually, uh…" A soft hand squeezed her own in silent encouragement. "Ashley asked me to move in with her…we're going to live together."

There was a brief hush as the news sunk in. Paula was the first to react, her eyes swiveling over to Ashley. Momentarily paralyzed by Deer Caught in the Headlights Syndrome, the brunette dropped down, ducking behind the table in case the historically ill-tempered Carlin started throwing things. Everyone, excluding Paula but including Spencer, laughed heartily at the action.

"Ashley?" the older blonde called.

The brunette held a finger to her lips when Spencer glanced questioningly down at her.

"Ashley."

The musician clung to her girlfriend's leg and kissed her knee. Looking up, she mouthed an 'I love you' before timidly peeking over the tabletop.

"Yes, Paula?"

"I think it's time you and I have a conversation."

Now, it was Ashley's turn to swallow thickly. "…okay…"

Spencer smiled, returning the voiceless 'I love you' as Ashley got to her feet. Slinking over to Paula, the brunette followed the mother into the living room. With a knowing grin, Arthur was the first to congratulate his daughter.

"Mom's gonna kill you," Glen taunted in a singsong voice.

"Hey, I figured she'd be happy to have me out of the house considering _you're_ still living there."

"Funny."

The youngest Carlin stuck her tongue out, and her brother mirrored the gesture. Glares dissolving into grins, the Glen enveloped his sister in a bear hug. Chelsea, Kyla, Madison, and that one guy soon offered their own congratulations, and it wasn't long before Ashley walked back into the room, face scrunched up in confusion.

"Did she kill you?" Spencer wondered with a smirk.

"She _hugged_ me."

A firm kiss on the lips left the befuddled brunette beaming. As soon as Paula reentered and embraced her daughter, Arthur raised his glass, prompting everyone to follow suit.

"To Spencer and Ashley."

The toast was made, glasses clinked together, and the two girls knew exactly what the other was thinking.

In a few years, this would be their engagement party.

_End._


End file.
